Crimson dawn
by H1ST3R1A'S boredom
Summary: This is the story of how I was thrown into a world I was not aware of, of how I got some of the most unlikely allies and friends but most importantly of how I found the love of my life. And all it took was a close encounter with lady death.


This was the night, the night in which I finally confront this monster. I'm right at its doorstep, my fingers linger just above the knob…. And I hesitate, I mentally prepared myself for this exact moment and jet fear overcomes my senses. How did I end up in a place like this?

My mind and the way that I saw this world shattered; no longer knowing what to believe in.

I back away, I cannot do this, everything inside my head tells me to just do it to open that door but there's another voice, something barely audible, nothing more than a mere whisper that begs me to run, to go back the way I came from and never turn back, to forget everything about this cursed place and keep on going with my normal life. And the moment I turn to leave, the door opens.

There it is, that vile creature, it looks at me, analyzing me and just standing in front of her makes want to go away, to hide from her sights.

But the more I look at her the more I find her features alluring.

Her long jet black hair enough to reach her bottom back, those big emeralds she has for eyes that were set on me that were driving me crazy.

She looked petite, small, fragile... but I knew better, she was no damsel in distress, no princess who needed to be rescued, she was a monster, a creature of the night, a creature that lusts for blood and if I was not careful I will be her next victim.

How did this happen?

It all started two weeks ago, I was on my way back home from work, it wasn't the best job, but it managed to pay the bills. I was an office worker at a pretty new company here in the city, it was boring but manageable.

It was night already when I was on my way back home when I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Most people would find this places dangerous and would be afraid to set foot in them but I really wanted to get home as quickly as I could.

And I saw her, as I turned around a corner I saw a woman standing in the middle of the alleyway. She looked to be in bad shape, I became worried, what if she got lost? Was she in danger? Did someone follow her?

So I decided to close the gap between us, if not to just help her, she was in the way so no matter what I decided I was forced to get near her.

But something caught my eye, there was someone else in here with us. Someone was slumped against the right wall, a young man nearly my age or maybe younger, he was sickly pale. And the more I looked the more I realized he wasn't moving at all, I couldn't even see the rise of his chest to signal he was breathing. Did she do this?

I took a step back; it was a mistake, the moment I did it her eyes locked on me. I was paralyzed, my mind was sending all kind of signals for me to turn back and run as far and as fast as I could, but I couldn't, her eyes made me stay still, frozen in place.

She wasn't moving, she was the hunter, waiting for her pray to run so she could start the chase, and that prey was me.

It was tense, we were staring at each other, neither of us taking the first move. And then something snapped, I turned on my heels and started running, I didn't care where was I going, I just had to get as far away from her but damn was she fast, really fast, and she was getting closer, and then I felt some weight on my back strong enough that it threw me to the floor. She pounced on me, that was what I felt, she turned me on my back and I knew I was finished, I was a witness of her crime and she was going to deal with me.

I closed my eyes waiting for her to take the final blow and end my life right here and right now. But time passed and I wasn't dead. Fearfully I started opening my eyes and I found myself face to face with my aggressor.

We stared at each other, not making a move nor sound.

She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, if we may have met on other circumstances maybe I would have chosen to ask her out, but right now was not the time to think of things like this. I had to wait, right now my life was on her hands. And it paid off, after a couple of seconds that felt like a lifetime she got off from me, she didn't leave, she was standing right in front of me but at least she was not threatening my life. I fearfully got up and stared at her, I didn't want to turn my back on her in fear of her changing her mind about my life. Her eyes were piercing my very core. And she started to back off, but before she left she said something that kept replaying inside my head even after I got home and went to bed.

She said, "You won't mention what you saw here tonight to anyone, you got lucky this time, if I see you again you are dead meat."


End file.
